


This Little Light of Mine

by CandyassGoth



Series: Lokitty, WoeKitty [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abused Loki, Also genetic sexuality manipulation, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, But some become slaves behind closed doors, Fluff and Angst, Human/Animal Hybrids, Intersex Loki, Just angst my brain forced me to write, Loki is a Feline, Lokitty, M/M, Mentions of sexual slavery and abuse, Other, Petz can't talk, Petz have a mentality closer to animals, Physically human with animal features, Protective Thor, Steve is an advocate of Petz, They are kept as pets, Thor finds meaning in life when he finds Loki, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a chance discovery Thor makes a find of an eye catching human-animal hybrid Feline named Loki on an online catalogue. Only, for the worst reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Light of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is another literally-written-in-a-couple hours fic, proofed once and that’s all it will be. I watched Splice again (AGAIN) and some time ago made a fic prompt for it but no one loves me so I didn’t get my wish, but I did get new mojo for that initial idea (thus I’m prolly gonna write it myself ( _AGAIN_ ). So I got my idea, but then I also got _this_ one, and Lokitty cannot be pushed aside. I had little idea where I was going as I wrote it but it turned out so miserable that there is no sex. That would just be awkward and horrible and I am trying to be a better person. But sad confused Lokitty and caring Thor??
> 
> Keep in mind Loki is still young in here so I didn’t go by Mr. Hiddleston’s or canon Loki’s height.
> 
> ****Loki is fully grown, apologies for not pointing this out. Petz age rapidly until adulthood where everything slowly down, so Loki is 21 in here.
> 
> _I apologise for errors_

**This Little Light of Mine**

 

It wasn’t every day Thor browsed online; he wasn’t the best at _Googling_. He liked to shop the old fashion way. 

And he especially didn’t shop online for Petz. 

_Companions_ , as Steve had drilled into him since the whole façade about human-animal hybrids began. They weren’t pets or slaves, they were part human and deserved human rights. Of course, that area was so grey and nasty that Thor never once bothered to look at the fine print, happy to hear the _Petz for Dummies_ speeches by TV ads, rights groups and billboards. Millions were for it, millions were against it, but Petz existed and they were rapidly populated around the world until it got to the point where a fairly well off civilian like Thor could buy one off a questionable website. 

In the beginning only the rich and famous could afford one, choose their genetics and create the perfect little pet— _companion_. But then the wrong people got their hands on them, and underground breeding programs and genetic manipulation begun. There were enough shady scientists around the world in dark corners to make cheap knock offs for mass production, creating and murdering thousands through failed experiments, disability and inbreeding. It was a huge scandal when they light was first shed, but by then it was too far gone. Laws were passed to abolish and condemn such activities as immoral (more so than the initial creation of the hybrids), but the trade and business of Petz had expanded and settled into sectors within the law. 

They were recognised as part human and the scientific community went into detail, which basically came down to the conclusion of _humane treatment_. You don’t kick dogs or people, so you certainly don’t kick Petz, in layman’s terms. Years and years later Petz had proper protection, health and housing laws, they were apart of the world and to be treated like it.

But so were women, people of colour and animals. The world was a cruel dark place and as time went on Petz ended up in hand-to-hand deals or simply tossed out onto the road like ordinary unwanted animals. 

Steve was an active member and founder of PACC, _People Against Companion Cruelty_. He went door to door, he held meetings and led marches, and helped to start groups all over the country. He was a great man, respected by those who believed in the cause, and hated by those that used Petz for profit. Steve was a force to be reckoned with, and Thor was honoured to be his friend. But eventually the guilt of knowing and doing nothing started to eat away at Thor.

Thor was a good man. As a youth he was a brat, but he grew out of it and become more or less of a gentle giant. Occasional pub fights with a bastard excluded. He loved people, he always had a smile on his face, but he had been so absorbed in growing into his father’s business that he never did much for anyone but himself. He lost a few girlfriends because he was married to his job and he was exceptionally good at killing goldfish. Once he reached his goal in the company with two years to spare—a feat—his mother advised him to sit down and think about starting a social life. The fact that she wanted grandkids had apparently nothing to do with it.

Nevertheless he tried. He went out with his friends more, dated casually here and there, but it was never what he was looking for. Being honest he wasn’t looking for anything, and that felt selfish. He hated feeling selfish.

So being the ever helpful friend, Steve suggested Thor get a pet—preferably one that could bite his ankles if he _did_ forget to feed it. Thor considered it, the emotional weight was far less than with a girlfriend, and after much debate and research on both cats and dogs, he found himself idling browsing an online category. The results were not very wide, the layout was a tad cheap. He was about to click out and just go with the old fashion way—but then he saw the Petz button.

This time the only debate his brain could process was that Steve would shed tears of joy if he took in a Companion to look after. Of course, Steve would’ve directed him to a shelter where he would adopt an abandoned one, not a store. Oh well, he was here and he might as well have a look.

There was indeed a list of Petz available, with a picture or two next to their small description box. 

_Raina- Sex: female. Human origin: Thai decent. Feline origin: Siamese. Hair/fur: white black rustic brown. Height: 1.60 m. Age: 7_

_Skye- Sex: female. Human origin: Asian decent. Feline origin: Savannah. Hair/fur: brown. Height: 1.62 m. Age: 5_

_Bucky- Sex: male. Human origin: Caucasian decent. Canine origin: Labrador. Hair/fur: brown. Height: 1.75 m. Age: 6_

_Wanda- Sex: female. Human origin: Caucasian decent. Canine origin: Irish Settler. Hair/fur: red brown. Height: 1.70 m. Age: 4_

This had to be the strangest thing he had ever read. All Thor could wonder now was exactly how on earth people traded these…people. How does one phrase it without becoming a complete bastard? These were…little people. He was still a teen when their creation first came around and he hadn’t been particularly interested. His mother had banned them from discussion anyhow. He used to think she was just against their existence, but as he grew and heard the conversations people held about the poor things, he could see why. It was heartbreaking, they truly were treated like nothing more than property.

His dirty exit was a second away when he spotted a picture just one below Wanda. It stopped him in his tracks, and he stared for a good minute with a conflicted heart.

_Loki- Sex: male. Human origin: Caucasian decent. Feline origin: Abyssinian. Hair/fur: black. Height: 1.69 m. Age: 7_

While his mother had always taught him not to judge a book by its cover and rather by its contents, all he could see was the confused little face looking into the camera that shot his picture. There was a blurred hand on his shoulder and a slight blur to that side of the picture. It looked amateurish and slapdash, but it did its job and Thor could very well see the product. And he looked far from alright.

There was a second picture where he was turned and curled up so to fit his long tail into the picture, his limbs long and thin against his chest. He was looking up at someone, and suddenly Thor realised what Steve felt like every time he came back from his ‘rescue’ missions with his pal Sam, and equally as passionate Coulson. There was genuine human fear in this _Companion’s_ eyes and yet an innocent confusion as well that made Thor’s heart ache. 

Thor took a second look at the others available and realised they weren’t better off, looking so unlike the purring mewling Petz on TV. But Loki…something was deeply wrong there. 

 

It took Thor an hour for the reality to set in once he sent off an email inquiry to the only contact link on the site, Insight Products. That he could find at least. He shouldn’t have been so rash, but every time he told himself to ignore any replies, Loki’s face popped up into his mind. He needed to help a Pet— _companion_ —in need, that was a good enough reason. Just like cats and dogs they too were now overpopulated. This was good. It was good.

Another hour later Thor received a reply with a price. And in all honesty it shocked him. It was less than half the average price for store Pets that were bred rather than genetically created in the labs. Sirens rang in his head but it only made him more certain that this was what he was supposed to do. 

Five emails later and he was all set up to get his new Companion. The collection date was ASAP, but he didn’t complain. He took the next day off, a Friday which was convenient, and went out to first buy all the needed equipment. Half way through a trolley full of Feline-Pet products and he realised he was way in over his head. He had read up but _doing_ was another story… But he was no coward, and circled the store for whatever other items his new member might need. It was almost like baby shopping in a pet store.

Just before midday he arrived at his destination; a seedy questionable area that would ruin his name’s reputation. But he was glad for he soon would leave, and he would be taking someone in need with him.

The establishment was not a Petz store, but a mechanic. The men working and waiting around looked at him with disdain, but otherwise said nothing. He was quickly met by a man in black trousers and a black leather jacket.

“You’re Thor?”

“Yeah. Rumlow?”

“Yeah. That your car?”

Thor gave his car a sceptical glance. “Last time I checked.”

The man smirked, and Thor instantly hated him. “It’s just if you can afford one of those, why buy a pet from us? Why not go to one of those fancy places?”

Good question. It had just all happened so fast.

“Privacy. Don’t want family or friends to know.” Thor said. It was sort of true, he was already dreading Steve, and Sif at work.

“Ah,” The man smirked, and gestured. “Follow me.”

Feeling like a drug dealer Thor followed Rumlow to the back rooms where a dozen or so large wooden Petz’s crates were lined along the walls. There was an old yellow light hanging from the ceiling and the room smelt of piss, churning his stomach.

“He’s over here,” Rumlow muttered, marching Thor down the isle. Thor couldn’t help glancing down at the bars of the crates, seeing inhuman eyes watching him back. He saw and recalled somewhat the names Bucky and Wanda, wondering if any of them would deserve to leave with him more than the one he came for.

“Here we go. Get up, pussycat,” Rumlow snapped, slapping the side of the crate labelled _Loki_. The occupant must have been sleeping for the entire box jolted, hay flying and limbs knocking into the confining space. Thor jumped back, fearing he had chosen a wildcat. Rumlow laughed, shaking his head and pulling out a set of keys to open the latch.

“You ain’t gonna get anywhere if you fear them.” He said, opening the barred gated with no hesitation. He reached in and grabbed for a few moments until he grunted in success and came out with a collar and its owner who clearly would’ve preferred to remain in the box even with the dirty rag of a blanket in there. 

“There’s a boy, there’s a boy,” Rumlow whispered patronisingly as he got Loki out and between their feet, keeping a tight hold on his collar and a hand petting through his hair. Thor wasn’t dumb enough to _not_ see the threat in it. And apparently neither was Loki, who lifted his face passively when Rumlow prompted.

And he was beautiful. 

“A little worn for his age but still useful.” Rumlow commented.

Worn was not the word. The hybrid was haggard, skin pale as though it had never seen the sun, hair matted and greasy. His lips were chapped and his big green eyes were sullen and tired. There was a big chunk bitten off his left ear and more than a dozen teeth marks across his shoulders. His nails were long and untended, brittle looking. He wore loose brown cotton pants, his thick tail constantly puffed (where the fur wasn’t matted in something) and curled around his ankle. But despite it all, he was beautiful. His face was sharp and if Thor had seen him anywhere but in here he would have assumed Loki to be of A-Grade breeding, high cheekbones and a large forehead. His hair was thick and jet black, as was the fur running down his spine into his nail, burdened by bald chunks that couldn’t have simply fallen out by themselves. 

“I see why he was so cheap.” Thor said eventually, almost missing the twitch of Loki’s tail.

“Poor thing has been through the meat grinder. But he’s used goods, they all are, which is why we’ve cut prices. Tryna get rid of them for better stock.”

“I see.” Well, Steve was going to love to hear about that.

“So you’re taking him?” 

“Yes.”

“Care to browse the others? Get him a mate or something.”

“It’s a bit early to be thinking of mates.” Thor muttered, glancing around nevertheless. He wanted to take them all with, no wonder Steve couldn’t stop once he started.

“Mating age starts at five years, he’s well passed that.” Rumlow said, looking Thor up and down. “He’ll do you good, he’s experienced and obedient.”

Hybrid porn had never made it onto Thor’s browser history, nor had he given it much thought, much like everything else. But he couldn’t bear to think of taking advantage of such a mangled Companion, it was sickening and he wanted to punch this bastard right in the face. But if he did, he had a feeling he might just not be leaving. So with a strained smile he leaned over and took Loki’s collar from Rumlow, ignoring the way the Feline stiffened as he tugged him.

“I’m eager to get him home.”

“Alright.”

A hand-to-hand exchange of cash was all that was needed and Loki was his. In a store there was paper work to be done, vaccinate schedules, emergency numbers and the lot. Thor had to bring his car around to the back so Loki didn’t have to be dragged out onto the main street. Once he appeared to realise he was leaving he put up a small resistance, digging his claws into a Canine’s cage and refusing to let go even as the Canine snapped and growled at him through the wood.

Thor didn’t know what was worth staying for but he had to remind himself that there were animal instincts involved, Loki probably just didn’t understand. 

Eventually Rumlow and two other men got Loki loose by threatening him with a belt. The man with the idea had only just unbuckled when Loki sprang up, slinking in the direction Rumlow pointed. Thor was counting the seconds until they could leave, and by Rumlow’s advice he covered Loki’s head and body with his jacket when they got Loki into the back of the car, curling him down onto the seats. The jacket was so Loki didn’t become overwhelmed by the travelling. And true to his word, Loki remained vertical on the back seats, not once peeking to see where they were going. It was disturbingly obedient and fearful, and Thor promised himself to make a good home for this Feline.

By the time they got home Thor’s heart was still pounding. The garage door closed and leaving them in the dark but he still felt on display, and that might have to do with the two green eyes peering at him from beneath his jacket. He steeled himself before he got out and hoped Loki wasn’t going to claw him to death. He eased open the back door.

“Come on,” he urged in his most gentle tone, taking the closest tip of his jacket and pulling it off of Loki. The Feline looked up at him when he was exposed, pressed down into the seats as if trying to mould. 

Remembering cat etiquette Thor held out his hand slowly, and let Loki smell it. Loki did so reluctantly, as if out of uncontrollable response, then just flattened himself further.

“Loki.” His ears twitched. “Come out.” 

Still nothing. Obedience had to go with understanding speech, didn’t it? Unless Rumlow used a very different way to communicate...

Sighing, Thor steeled himself again and reached in, grabbing Loki’s collar and pulling. He was met with a soft hiss and a jerk that almost made him let go, and Loki got up on shaky limbs and crept out. Thor threw his jacket back in, needing all his hands for this. He shut the car door and directed Loki towards the house. Loki moved swiftly, following direction well from the hand on his collar. Up the stairs they went. Thor tried not to let it get to him how big and alarmed Loki eyes were even as his body was limp as he lead Loki to his room. Loki’s room. 

The room itself was a spare room, a bed and a build in cupboard, but that was it thanks to his late minute decision. Loki would have no need for other things such as lamps and tables, and he wanted to keep dangerous things from Loki’s safe place. 

Once they were in the room he led Loki to the bed—or he tried to. Loki started yowling, resisting half heartedly and looking away. Thor didn’t want to let him go in fear of losing the delicate control, but he did, and Loki immediately scurried to the opposite end of the room, curling up in the corner of the two walls, tail wrapping around himself. He watched Thor from behind his knobby knees, two slitted cat-eyes, back hunched.

“...Loki?” Thor called, staying where he was.

Loki stared at him.

“Loki, it’s okay. I’m Thor. Thor. Thor won’t hurt you. Won’t. I won’t hurt you.”

Loki looked at the bed, then back to Thor, then to the door. Thor’s nerves got the better of him and he sidestepped guiltily, grabbing onto the wood to block the way. From the corner Loki hissed under his breath, but did nothing more than squeeze himself into a tighter ball.

Thor decided to leave him to settled a little, maybe have a nap.

For the next two hours Thor brought up all Loki’s items, leaving various ones around the house, and the rest outside his bedroom. Catnip, balls and light toys (many balls, the lady called Darcy advised), brushes and combs, two rather heavy scratching posts and Feline bowls. And then of course some specialised health nuggets (Companions could eat human food though), shampoos and conditioners, some clothes and bedding, and finally a new collar. Everything was said to be Feline friendly and he certainly hoped it was. 

From outside the neighbour’s dog barked, and the Bucky boy flashed into his mind and he pulled out his phone, hitting speed dial.

“ _Hey Thor_.”

“Steve there is a place downtown holding and selling Companions and the conditions are terrible, I think you should look into it.”

“ _Wait what? How do you know? Where?_ ”

“I overheard people talking,” he lied, “They were pointing at some guy called Rumlow and he looks every bit as bad as I heard.”

Steve was quiet for a moment and Thor almost thought he was caught out. 

“ _Give me the details_.”

 

It was around three in the afternoon that Thor heard scratching. The only suspect was Loki and while Thor had been trying to keep his distance for a while, he couldn’t ignore the image of Loki clawing at wood and breaking his nails and bleeding out. He rushed upstairs loudly, but the sound didn’t scare off Loki, who was clawing determinedly from under the door.

“Loki stop it! You’ll hurt yourself. Move back and I’ll open the door.”

Loki either couldn’t understand or didn’t want to listen and kept digging, sticking his fingers beneath the door and yowling distantly. With a sigh Thor prepared himself for a battle, unlocking the door with the simple outer latch, and opened it with his heels dug into the floor. As expected Loki came rushing around and out, but instead of tackling Thor or racing down the stairs, he dived into the pile of items Thor had left out there, and got quite stuck into the catnip balls. In his enthusiasm he toppled the container and sent little grassy balls everywhere, falling over himself as he chased one and proceeded to maul it.

Thor didn’t know quite what to do with that, but a big smile sprung across his face and his heart lifted—Loki wasn’t too hurt to still be happy.

Thor didn’t know how long he stood either and watched as Loki lay across the floor, rubbing his head onto the few balls he managed to covet within range. It was just too sweet to disturb. There was a sheen of spittle on the floor and a litter of broken catnip balls, it looked like he had marijuana sprinkled all over. And one could’ve said it was, the cat version. Loki lay in the most awkward positions, his left arm in particular twisted beneath him and apparently completely dead as he squirmed and wriggled this way and that, knocking his head a few times as he basked in the scent of the catnip spread out. 

His eyes were glazed over and his face serene, so Thor took the time to move the items into the room. Some clothes, some toys, a scratching post, and a big bundle of soft blankets. In the room however he stopped and noted the heap of blankets in the corner Loki had run to earlier. The bed had been stripped, sheet pillows and duvet, and Loki had them all stashed in the corner. Thor could see the outline where he had been lying. 

He put the clothes away, tossed the toys in random directions and put the scratching post near the window. The blankets he divided. Some went into the cupboards with the clothes, and a couple he dropped besides Loki’s nest. If Loki wanted them he could use them, he was clearly smart enough.

When he glanced back out the door, Loki was rounding up all the balls and putting them into the container. Thor watched him as he did so, but when Loki realised he was being watched his ears twitched back and he sunk low to the floor, bearing his slightly teeth in a poor excuse for warning. Thor tested the theory by stepping out of the room with heavy steps. Loki flattened himself against the wood, ears twitching and tail swishing, but no growling or spitting or scratching. Obedience? It was more like submission.

“Loki, come.” Thor said.

Loki stared at him, eyes watery and green and bright.

“Come Loki, come see the things in your room.”

Loki’s tail flicked.

Thor sighed. He crouched down and held out his hand, letting Loki take his scent. He caught Loki’s collar before he could move away, and tugged him up. Loki followed, albeit clumsily with his cat- marijuana, and let Thor urge him into the room. When they were inside Thor sat Loki down and crouched besides him and picked up a ball.

“Look,” he said, and bounced the ball across the room. Loki jerked, eyes widening, but he remained rooted.

“And see there, more toys. And that you use to scratch. And I got you some proper Pet—Companion blankets. You don’t have to use the bed if you don’t want to. There are more clothes in here and other blankets for when we wash these.” Thor said slowly, and patiently, gesturing in the various directions around the room. But Loki wasn’t looking at the room, Loki was looking at him.

“You’re safe.” Thor promised.

Loki parted his lips and let out a soft drawn out meow. It brought back to attention Loki’s dry lips, and the issue of feeding.

“I’ll be right back.”

Just to be safe he had bought a few lunch packs made specifically for Feline Petz, and stopped by the medicine cupboard for the Vaseline. When he made it back to Loki the Feline was thankfully where he left him, stretching to paw at a ball. The moment Loki saw him—Thor suspected his hearing wasn’t very good—he drew into himself. 

“Nibbles.” Thor said cheerfully, and set the bowl down. It was a hearty stew of meats, shredded vegetables and some rice. It smelt perfectly good even to Thor’s nose, and he felt excited when Loki’s nose started twitching, even as he tried to keep back. 

Thor pushed it closer. “Go on, Loki.”

As if it pained him Loki moved closer. His eyes twitched from the food to Thor constantly as if Thor was going to attack him or rip it away.

“I’ll come back then.” Thor smiled. When he got up Loki jumped back, but it was promising when Loki crept forward again as he left.

 

Two hours of impatient waiting and stalling Thor heard a call. It was one single meow, deep and questioning, lost. He raced back up the stairs and made sure to be careful when he opened the door in case of fingers and tails. Loki was waiting right behind the door, ears twitching and bouncing on the spot. 

“Loki?”

The Feline replied vocally, and pressed his hands into his crotch.

Thor blinked. “Oh.”

One of the best things about Petz was their ability to understand toilets. They were not stupid creatures, even ordinary cats and dogs have been known to learn the art. Thor accompanied Loki anyway just in case, and watched in concealed fascination as Loki squirmed down his pants and sat on the toilet to pee. His eyes fell closed when he did so, tail twitching high behind him. 

In that moment, Thor saw again all the signs of abusive. His poor ear especially stood out, bitten and full of scabs. He was dirty now that Thor could stop to focus on him in a proper light, and the marks around his shoulders were far too copious to be alright, even for the animal side of things. 

Loki was done he stood and pulled back up his pants, and stood as if waiting for an order. Thor side stepped him with a small smile that he hoped was comforting, and pushed for the toilet to flush. “Do that afterwards, okay?”

Loki looked at the toilet, then at Thor and nodded once. Thor smiled in surprise. “Good Loki.” Then he gestured. “Come, back to your room.”

This time Loki followed without needing to be led, but kept close to the wall and hurried in before Thor. The room was getting darker now as the sun moved away, but he was sure Loki would have no problem seeing with those big green eyes.

The bowl was empty, licked clean. Thor was glad to see that, and found the Vaseline across the room, probably batted off like another toy. Loki crept back into his nest, arms and feet folded beneath him. Thor approached him with the Vaseline. “This will make your lips feel better.” He scooped some out and aimed. He had to wait for Loki to smell the stuff, and his wrist, then applied it. Loki sat still for him, well behaved, and when he was done Loki started to purr.

It had to have been the highest reward he received in a long time for anything. It was just a soft rumble, but it was there. Loki’s eyes were small and he was curled up in a resting position rather than a defensive one. It was a great sign.

The overwhelming urge to tuck Loki in hit Thor and he lifted the bed’s sheet that had found its way out of the nest. But it came up with slight resistance, matted with vomit and stuck to the floor. He groaned and lifted the whole sheet, and found a small puddle of dried puke hiding beneath the fabric. To the side Loki didn’t look particularly concerned, perhaps he thought covering it with the sheet was the right way to go. Hiding, perhaps.

“Your stomach okay?” Thor asked, crouching over to gather the vomit in the sheet and throw the whole thing out. Loki just let out a heavy sigh and watched him clean.

 

As it turned out Loki was not hard to manage. Once the initial shock of a home change settled Loki understood more of what Thor said, and made himself comfortable. By Sunday evening he was downstairs, scratching on the lounge post and chasing a ball. He ate whatever Thor gave him, hacked up (and tried to cover with the nearest thing) a quarter of it and used the toilet on his own with minimal accidents. He also accepted a quick sponge bath to get off the grime and smell of his old home in which Thor used to check for any other damage. He was a bit on the skinny side and had a few scrapes and bruises but he was fine, six teats in a row down his chest to boot. A full on shower was still needed to clean his hair but Thor didn’t want to rush. Loki still jumped at many normal sounds and often hid when he realised he was playing for extended periods. His still too-human face exhibited an eerie amount of emotion on it, but Thor hadn’t yet received that horrid look of confusion and fear, and he felt stupidly proud for that.

But he also felt sick when he often caught Loki simply watching. Watching him, watching his scratching post, watching the collection of balls, watching the room. In words Thor would’ve got out of it the saying ‘to good to be true’ or ‘here today, gone tomorrow’. Often the Feline sat behind some large object and just watched, looking at everything with such thought in his eyes. But it was okay, Thor would show him it would be okay.

On Monday Thor reluctantly went to work. He unplugged all dangerous electrical equipment, locked the drawers with sharp objects and locked all the windows and doors. Loki didn’t seem fussed, in fact he seemed content, more so when Thor drew the curtains and made the rooms dark. He left Loki on the couch, food in the kitchen and a secure environment. Loki didn’t appear worried at him leaving, and it helped him get his foot out the door.

The same thing happened on Tuesday, only when he returned Loki was nowhere in sight. It took Thor up and back down the stairs before he found Loki wedged behind the sofa and the wall, squashed uncomfortably and panting like he had been running. Then the dog from next door barked, and Thor knew why. Loki flinched violently and hissed, but it was to nowhere in particular. It was strange though, the dog had barked a few times since Friday and Loki had never quite reacted like this. He was near vibrating—no, he _was_ vibrating—a low rumble in his chest that was neither purr nor growl. His eyes were large but glazed and when he did not stop panting Thor realised something else was wrong.

“Loki? Are you hurt? What happened?” Maybe Loki fell, knocked his head? His ribs? He didn’t look like he was in pain, but rather like he was…expecting it.

“Come on, come out.” Thor said, moving the couch a bit. Comically Loki fell flat to the floor with a solid _thunk_ , but he refused and moved forward to squeeze himself in again. Thor resorted to using the collar. It was a new collar, nice and soft and had a ward against fleas and lice. Loki hissed again but got up, moving on condition that he could slink on the floor. Thor shoved the couch back with his leg and guided Loki and himself onto it. He urged Loki’s head into his lap before daring to let him go, and then distracted him with a nice pet through the hair.

Loki caught the hint and settled, thankfully, eventually adjusting himself and curling up half on Thor’s lap, half on the couch. It was the closest they had ever come and Thor took time give Loki a once over. He had colour in his skin and pink across his cheeks. In fact, they were very pink, and upon inspection warm. Maybe Loki had a bug? Otherwise he was fine, no sores or new bruises and he could swear the chunks of missing fur along his spine were filling in. 

Then Loki started to purr, eyes half lidded and staring at nothing across the room. Thor petted him gently, from his head to his shoulders to his arms, and then down his back. A new thing happened then. Every time Thor ran his hand down Loki’s spine, his hips lifted. On Loki’s face there was no response, he could’ve been sleeping with his eyes half open for all Thor knew, but without fail each time Thor’s hand reached the small of his back Loki’s butt lifted, tail high and curling side to side in the cutest question mark.

Thor felt like a superhero.

A day later and he felt like an absolute monster.

He had taken the day off on Wednesday to see to Loki. His work was done, anything else could wait a day or two so he elected to stay and maybe take Loki to a Petz doctor. Vet? Whatever they called them. Loki had been hot, acting off in the way that the neighbour’s dog sent him spitting and hiding, but belly up (Google said this was a high achievement) even when Thor dropped and broke a plate. He wasn’t eating all of his food now either and barely touched his milk, but he purred against Thor’s hands and lay around the house limply, tail up and hanging to the side.

It was only when Thor found him after midday in the bathroom—his pants tangled at his ankles and slightly ripped along one side—did he find what had to be the problem. The mere sight itself was hinging but it was all too clear. Loki was on his knees, chest and cheek flat on the cold tiles and arse up, his tail lifted and quite clearly presenting what was between his slim legs. 

Loki had two holes. For a second Thor wondered if sex change was possible in Petz, but he had never heard of such a thing. His heart started to race when he saw no testicles, but Loki squirmed and an erection bobbed, and Thor leaned back, shocked out of his mind.

From the floor Loki mewled at him, sway-back position held and shifting his knees constantly, wriggling around his hips. Then he shifted backwards pointedly at Thor and waited, staring sideways at Thor. Thor just stared back.

Eventually Loki grew fidgety and started complaining, making little strange sounds under his breath and lifting his hips every time they fell, thighs held apart. 

Thor couldn’t look away, and once he could feel his limbs again he moved besides Loki and took a closer look. Thor had seen and had enough vaginas to know what they looked like, but his was something different. Not entirely, but enough to rise the fear that Loki was deformed, or malformed; he didn’t know the terminology. Whatever lips should have been there if it were female genitals were just slightly puffed skin, curved in to present a small twitching entrance. It was glistening and oozing a clear liquid, skin dusted pink and looking sinful. Thor’s fingers were questing before he knew it, prodding carefully what Loki was impatiently offering. 

The skin was soft and wet, real and apparently causing Loki no pain as Thor pressed around. Had he always been like this? Was this normal? Was he deformed? Or some tragic result of a pregnancy accident, maybe inbreeding? 

Apparently Loki was far less concerned and grunted when Thor brushed his fingers over his entrance. It when then that Thor stopped, got up and ran.

Washing his hands and pacing was the first thing to do as his mind reeled. After calming down Thor rushed to the computer and searched. What he found had him shocked for words. Loki called and called but he couldn’t move, just staring at the screen of similar cases from illegal experiments based in Sokovia.

His phone rang, vibrating angrily in his pocket. Thor jumped a metre high, nearly dropping the phone as he pulled it out. The caller ID read _Steve_ , and Thor found himself feeling like a villain cornered by the actual hero.

“H-hello?” 

“ _Thor we need to talk_.”

“Yes. Yes that would be…yes, we should. Yes. Okay?”

“… _Are you alright_?”

“…No.”

“ _Thor, is there something you need to tell me_?”

Who needed a father when they had Steve?

Half an hour later Steve was at the door, giving Thor one of his trademark ‘I am disappointed, solider’ looks. Thor endured it obediently.

“Where is he?”

“In the bathroom. Upstairs.”

Steve led himself up, his steps always so light despite his size. When they arrived Loki was right where Thor left him. He stilled when he saw two people, more specifically one who wasn’t Thor, and very half heartedly lowered his tail. They could still see everything, and Thor stared at Steve for some kind of reaction.

Steve sighed. “Another one.”

Thor did a double take. “You’ve found more like _this_?”

“There were two other males in that Hydra base you found us. Both were intersex, like this one.”

“And it’s illegal, right? Do we know who did this? Or how it—?”

“Very illegal. A few years back Russian scientists got creative.” Steve growled, stepping slowly into the bathroom. “They started making male Companions with the ability to…well, to have babies. And funny enough, kept testicles out of the scenario like some added humiliation. Just another disgusting example of man trying to play God.”

Thor trusted Steve with his life, so he trusted him to crouch besides Loki and let him take his scent. Loki was aware that he was a stranger and took his mandatory sniff, but did not lower his hips. He watched Steve with interest, more so when Steve started scratching down the fur line of his spine. Loki purred instantly, tail lifting.

“He needs a doctor,” Steve said, looking at Loki’s scabby ear and the teeth dents on his shoulders. “I trust you’ve been taking care of him Thor but he needs at the very least an actual examination. Besides the state of that place neglect wasn’t the only abuse these guys went through. Two of the females were in the early stages of pregnancy and almost all of them had residue of sexual activity during their check up.”

“…Forced breeding?” Thor asked softly, watching as Steve rubbed a hand over Loki’s bitten shoulders.

“Yeah. And that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part,” Steve paused to flatten Loki’s tail and wind an arm around his waist, lifting him off the ground when he stood. Loki put up no struggle as Steve carried him away to his room, which Thor had marked _Loki_ with big colourful plastic letters he bought Monday afternoon. 

“The worst part was that they weren’t breeding with their own. Hydra was breeding Canines and Felines together, and outright used female Companions and males like this in human prostitute houses. Human men were raping them, Thor, and if Loki here thinks its alright to mate with anyone who isn’t distinctly another Feline Companion then it’s pretty clear he didn’t escape that.”

Guilt blossomed and weighed heavily on Thor. That explained Loki’s aversion to the mere sound of the dog barking. It explained the many nipples too, Thor hadn’t bothered to check whether Companions had been created with that feature or not. He followed Steve quietly, unable to help looking down at Loki as he hung under Steve’s arm, looking up at Thor with big eyes, apparently unconcerned. Steve took him straight to his nest and pressed him down there, smiling sadly when Loki leaned up to lick his hand. He glanced at the bare bed.

“None of them wanted the beds offered.”

Thor vowed to drag it out and burn it.

“I’m glad you didn’t try force him to use.” Steve said, standing to face him.

“Of course. He was adamant and I didn’t want to… He was happier there so I gave him more blankets.”

“You’re a good guy, Thor. I’m glad you tried.” Steve clapped him on the shoulder, but Thor’s heart sank.

“Do I have to give him over?”

“Are you sure you want to keep him?” Steve asked. Thor looked around at all the accessories lying around, glancing last at Loki who was purring, curled up and watching them with small eyes.

“…I do. I like looking after him.”

“Alright. But on the conditions that you take him to Bruce. I need to compile a report for the authorities, they’ll question why Loki is separate from the rest and not getting treated. So call up Bruce, make an appointment. Get him his shots and schedule some future dates and he’s yours.”

Thor nodded, ready to do that and more. Then he frowned, blushing. “…Is…did I do something to make him think that I…? I swear I haven’t been—I’ve been platonic, it never even crossed my mind—”

“Thor its okay,” Steve chuckled, sighing again. “He’s in heat.”

Thor frowned and opened his mouth, but Steve continued. “I know. They were made to _not_ get heats. But…Hydra didn’t stick by the rules. Loki and his kind go through heats. You can imagine it’s useful in those filthy whorehouses.” They both pulled a face at the idea, looking down at Loki and trying not to imagine him in such a place. 

Then something occurred to Thor. “Do you…do you think he’s had litters?”

“Most likely. There is a chance he might’ve turned out sterile, many of them are. That might be best anyway.”

When Steve left, he left Thor with quite a new perspective. He was glad he had found Loki. His instincts had been right, and did save the rest too. Even though Rumlow ratted him out under questioning, obviously realising who had ratted them out first, Thor was fine with that. People adopted strays everyday, he saw a bad situation and pulled an innocent out of it. However the details of that situation left him feeling numb and sad. Atrocities happened every day around the world but when the victim was in your house, the reality of it really dawned on you.

Thor spent the rest of the evening on his computer researching, and forgot about Loki until the Feline crept up on him, introducing himself with a loud meow and marking with his hair the wall he was leaning on. Thor jumped, shutting the system off whether Loki could read or not, and got up to meet him. It was awkward now, more so when Loki curled into his arms, rubbing his head on Thor’s chest and purring his heart out.

According to the internet human on hybrid relations happened a lot behind closed doors even though it was technically punishable by law. Many people across the forums insisted the Companions could consent to their owners, often initiating sexual confrontations themselves if they were happy. But many people believed that was simply nonsense and perversion.

Thor supposed he could see the appeal about him. It wasn’t physical (he didn’t think), he had just been the best thing to happen to Loki. He fed him, washed him, clothed him, provided a safe quiet home, and he had never hurt him. To an animal (and to humans) what better was there? Loki had a taste of a good life and as soon as his heat came around it broke his lingering concerns of Thor. If Loki was indeed accustomed to sexual advances by men and Companions, what was offering the same to the man who was treating him like a person and not a slave? Loki probably thought it was normal, and that Thor would approve and reward him with more kindness.

It was for that very reason Thor kept his hands to himself. Loki didn’t understand, and he could not bear to use that trust.

“I’ll look after you.” Thor promised, holding him close and petting the fur line on his back. “You hear? You’re here with me, nice and safe.” He made some space between them and caught Loki’s gaze. Loki seemed to understand the significance of the moment and watched intently as Thor kissed his forehead. “No one will hurt you again. I’m yours, okay? Your human will look after you. Thor will look after you.”

Loki tilted his head, blinking owlishly, then leaned up and licked Thor’s cheek, and Thor realised he could do this forever.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this exists to make people sad wtf


End file.
